


Black Magic

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Possessive Behavior, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: They're volatile.They don't work. Two puzzle pieces that can't fit.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Angst UwU

_"I can't take this anymore!"_

_Sanji grabs at his hair, spittle flying from his mouth as he aims a kick at Zoro's chest. The tan man backs up, scowling at the dry laugh from behind him. Law is chuckling from his position on the bed, dark eyes bright with mirth, blanket lowered enough to see that he's completely naked._

_The swordsman hadn't expected Sanji back home for a few hours._

They're volatile. 

They don't work. Two puzzle pieces that can't fit. 

Zoro doesn't see why they even try anymore. Its so fucking pointless, because it always ends up this way. With someone else in his bed, cheating because he's too much of a coward to looking into those blue eyes and say, "we're over." 

He tries. He tries so hard to make Sanji give up on him. Just give up and leave but the blonde is a stubborn bastard. The chef forgives. And forgives. And _forgives._

Its sickening.

_"You deserve so much fucking better than me."_

_Sanji says, one day, staring blankly at the wall. Zoro doesn't know why he's still there, normally they don't stay in each other's presence long. More for the neighbor's benefit than anything._

_He's at a loss for words. Because what the fuck is Sanji saying? For all intents and purpose, the blonde is beyond perfect. Its the swordsman who can't seem to ever get his shit together._

_He's not patient or kind enough to look past any surface the chef shows him._

_Zoro's not kind, the same way Sanji's not an idiot. He gets up, pulling out his phone and wondering if Law would be available._

_When he reaches the door, his "boyfriend" has yet to move._

_"Stop lying." Zoro says and leaves._

Its not like he _wants_ to be with the cook. Its not like he cares. 

Its not the reason he growls when their friends so much as _hint_ that they should leave each other. Its not why he snaps at the witch for even _suggesting_ that Sanji just up and go. 

Its not the way Sanji subtly steps closer to him, and their arms brush. 

Its none of that. 

The cook is _his._ They don't work. They never will. But the only one who can leave him is the blonde. 

Zoro won't allow anything else.

_"Don't shut me out!"_

_But what the fuck else is Sanji supposed to do when he's seething? When he wants to fight the fucking arrogant bastard. The one who was his first?_

_Sanji doesn't know what the fuck to do. He should just go, but he can't._

_He can't._

_It isn't possible. Not at all._

_Zoro bangs on the door, the knob rattles, and Sanji thinks that he might kill the man he loves._

Sex is good. 

Sex is very good and maybe Sanji's just a pervert at heart. Maybe the sex is the only reason he stays. Maybe its so good that its gives him the strength to ignore women's flirtatious glances and lingering touches. 

The sex is fucking phenomenal, makes him decline offers for drinks and makes him rush quickly to a house that he _knows_ is empty, and won't be filled with its missing part until much later.

Sanji tries to ignore the fact that his lovers dick was shoved deep inside someone else only hours before. 

_"You better put that knife down."_

_Zoro snarls as Sanji brandishes the thing like he actually plans on using it._

_His blue eyes are crazed and Zoro's hands are bloody from where he punched the blonde across the cheek._

_They're facing off for the fifth time this week, food on the stove starting to burn as they face off. Sanji's looking at him like he's prey and the blonde rushes forward._

_Zoro's too slow to stop the knife from stabbing him._

They say its an accident.

Zoro doesn't press charges. 

Sitting on his hospital bed, he doesn't allow himself to wonder why he didn't just take on of the many chances to get rid of Sanji once and for all. 

Even when the idiot chef stabbed dangerously close to his lung.

He can only think about beautiful Sanji looked.

Like an avenging angel. 

_"Get away from him or I'll break every bone in your body."_

_Sanji is smoking a cigarette and he says the words casually, looking down at the bloodied pulp that used to be Zoro. The idiot's surrounded and in the center is Mihawk._

_Sanji isn't mad at the older man. He knows Zoro sought him out, likely looking to get fucked up, but it doesn't stop his blood from boiling._

_"Go." The blonde says, and Mihawk only nods before disappearing._

_The rest follow._

Zoro doesn't thank him, but then Sanji doesn't expect it. 

Its not what they do. 

They don't know the words thank you, or how to direct it towards each other.

Instead, Zoro gives the blonde a nod. 

And if he stays home the entire day, watching a stupid chick-flick with the cook, well neither of them mention it.

_"I don't need you."_

_The swordsman says, and Sanji gives a dry laugh._

_"I know."_

_Thats not what Zoro meant to say. He's not good at this. He's not good at this. Its so fucking stupid. He hits his head on the wall and hopes his brain leaks through his ears so the cook can see what he means._

_"I don't need you." Zoro starts again. "But..I want you."_

_There's no answer, but a rough pair of hands push him onto the couch and they're followed by bruising lips._

"Can't you tell he's broken?" Nami asks him and Sanji wants to break into hysterics.

"If he's broken, I'm shattered." The blonde murmurs, lungs contracting as he takes a long drag from his cancer stick. He dumps the ashes. "Nobody ever told me love was painful."

He thinks of the way he and Zoro made love for the first time the other night. All slow and sensual, limbs lazily tossed and motions languid. He thinks of this morning, and how he and the swordsman got in a fight over something he can't even remember.

Its always like this. It'll always be like this.

The two of them. Dancing around each other, picking up each other's fragments and trying desperately to piece it back together again-- no matter how much it cuts them up.

They bleed together, blood mingling until neither knows which belongs to who. 

They're trapped.

And neither wants to leave.

_"I'm a monster."_

_"Yes, you are."_

They don't say I love you. Not anymore.

But it hangs in the air, chaining them together.

They're two pieces of completely different puzzles, but they force themselves together.

Zoro knows that one day, they'll kill each other, because thats all they know.

They don't work. Not at all.

But its not about working. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> This was mildly half-assed, so when im actually in a clear state of mind, i might write something similar/fleshed out  
> Like i want to really go in depth with this.


End file.
